


Good Morning

by depressionkitty



Series: Neighbors to Lovers [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, very mild smut but i'm paranoid so i'm still warning y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressionkitty/pseuds/depressionkitty
Summary: Saturday morning awakening, talking about the future, a lot of cuddling, and just a looooooot of fluffBellamy and Clarke two months after where we left off with 'Neighborly Love'. You don't have to necessarily read that one... I think
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Minor John Murphy/Raven Reyes - Relationship
Series: Neighbors to Lovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697323
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like the continuation of the last story :)

"Princess?" a gruff voice grumbled behind her. Clarke only let out a groan and stayed in her unconscious state. "Clarke." 

This time she was lightly shaken until she turned around to look into her boyfriend's beautiful dark eyes. "What?" she whined. 

"Your dog is suffocating me", Bellamy answered swiftly and just like that Clarke noticed the happy golden retriever standing on top of her shirtless man. "I think he wants to go for his walk." 

Clarke snorted and petted Milo lazily. "Lead him into Raven's room. Murphy always wants to take him." 

"Really?" Bellamy grinned in disbelief. "I knew he cared more than he let on." 

Clarke scoffed and pushed Bellamy out of bed. "Go and wake our friends already. I don't wanna get out of bed for at least another hour." 

"Lazy-ass", Bellamy muttered with a fond grin on his face as Milo started leading the way out of the room. "Why am I dating you now again?" 

Clarke quirked an unimpressed eyebrow before she lifted the comforter, revealing her naked body underneath. "Yes, I wonder why", she deadpanned. 

Other than his pupils dilating a few sizes, Bellamy didn't do anything else to indicate being affected by what he saw... but his dick had a life of its own and had he been wearing pants they would have been strained for other reasons than morning wood. He nodded absently before putting on a pair of sweatpants and heading towards the door. He stopped right before he exited the room and turned to her. "Pull the covers over you again. I want you to be warm when I get back." 

With a snort, Clarke pulled back the comforter and snuggled in. She let herself fall into a light sleep for a few seconds before she woke up by a strong familiar arm draping around her. She sighed with contentment and curled her back closer to his chest. He was a bit colder now, but he quickly pressed a kiss to her temple and her insides warmed up. 

"You were right", he murmured into her ear. "Murphy jumped out of bed." 

Clarke laughed lightly. "Told you." 

Their bubble of happiness was immediately interrupted when Raven slammed their door open and glared at them with groggy eyes. "I hate you guys." 

"Raven!" Murphy shouted in the hallway. "He needs to pee! Don't make him wait!" 

Raven rolled her eyes and closed the door again, leaving the other two laughing in bed. 

"Whatever will we do without them", Bellamy chuckled. 

"We'll find a way", Clarke smiled as she turned around so they were bare chest against bare chest. "Wherever our future takes us, as long as we have a dog... I'm pretty sure Murphy will follow." 

She was expecting a smile or a laugh or something out of him there..., but instead, she felt him tense against her. Getting scared that she had perhaps said too much considering they hadn't been dating for that long, Clarke closed her eyes and waited for him to change the subject. Instead, he took a shaky breath and asked: "Princess... do you ever think about the future? With... me?"

"Do you?" she whispered into his pecks. 

He huffed with slight exasperation. "Of course I do, princess. I started thinking about that long before I even admitted my feelings for you." 

She was unable to keep a smile of relief and happiness spreading across her entire face. She beamed up at him. "Really?" 

He shrugged sheepishly, but Clarke could see the light pink spreading across his cheeks and the tips of his ears. With another beaming smile, Clarke surged upward and kissed him lightly, but it was a terrible kiss considering both of them were smiling into it. 

"Me too", Clarke said once she pulled away from the kiss. 

Bellamy smiled down at her and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "Yeah? Like what?" 

"Hm, like a house big enough that it would fit all our friends... and at most three-four children", her fair cheeks flushed a bright pink, but when she saw Bellamy smiling widely, she asked: "That okay?" 

"Definitely", he pressed his nose lightly against hers, "four children is a good stop. We'll see how we feel, but yeah, five kids are far too many." 

"Yeah, we already have a bunch of delinquents to look after", Clarke joked with her heart soaring. 

"Right, fucking Jasper", Bellamy murmured bitterly and Clarke laughed. He grinned before he said: "Anything else?" 

"Well... we'll have Milo for as long as he'll live, but we're also gonna get a bulldog named Steve. Not up for discussion." 

Bellamy barked out a laugh that earned him a half-hearted glare from Clarke. "I'm sorry, I just... Steve?" 

"Yup", she said with a pop. "I've had that planned since I was fifteen and first saw Steve Carrell in 'The Office'." 

"And bulldog... because?" he looked down at her with an unimpressed stare, but the corners of his lips were dying to edge upwards. 

"They're adorable, now shut up!" Clarke pushed him lightly in feigned annoyance, which only made Bellamy hold onto her tighter. 

They lied still for a moment in silence, embracing each other in their naked states. Their hearts were pounding in their chests, Clarke's calmly and Bellamy's nervously. He took another deep breath before he opened his mouth. 

"Clarke..." 

She looked up at him with confusion. "Yeah?" 

"You know you mean the world to me, right? You know I wanna have a future with you... and I have wanted a future, a life with you for a while. Princess, I-", he stopped himself and dragged a hand across his face, a nervous tick of his. 

Clarke was staring at him with doe eyes. She wasn't sure where he was going with this, but her heart was pounding the same way his was now and she couldn't help but stare at him in awe. "Yeah?" 

He met her eyes, those ocean blue, and found the courage he needed. "I love you." 

She gasped and stared into his big brown eyes, they were so vulnerable in this state. Clarke couldn't stop the surprised laugh that escaped her and before Bellamy could misread it, she surged up again for a desperate kiss. He responded immediately, his big hands on her back pulling her as close as possible as if she was some sort of anchor - the only thing keeping him in place, the only thing keeping him from falling to pieces. She pulled away, although he tried to stop her, she did just enough so she could tell him. 

"I love you too... so you know." 

A sigh of relief. "Thank God", he whispered before pulling her into another searing kiss. 

This time it was slower, deeper..., hotter. It tingled every nerve in Clarke's body and she did everything she could to get him closer. She pulled him on top of her, he palmed her naked breasts with tender fingers, she let her hands wander downwards until she found his hardened dick, he jerked in her hand at her first touch, he pushed into her at the same time as she canted her hips to meet his, and then they both groaned. It was quick, they kept eye contact all through, their kisses got wet and sloppy as they got closer to the edge. 

"I love you", he panted against her ear. 

She whined and held him even closer in her embrace without pausing their rhythm. "I love you." 

With just a few more thrusts they finished and kissed lazily as Bellamy rolled off her. They lied in each other's arms for another five minutes before they heard the front door open down the hall. 

"Ey, fuckers! We're back!" Raven called as Milo pushed open Clarke's door and jumped up onto them. 

Murphy came over and leaned in the doorway. "If you guys are done with... that", he waved his hand to gesture what he meant, "Raven and I want Pancakes-a la-Bellamy." 

"As I said", Clarke mumbled into Bellamy's chest, "the delinquents need parental guidance." 

Murphy gave her the finger before he headed out into the living room where Raven was sitting on the couch. Bellamy groaned as he sat up and Clarke whined at the loss of contact. With a grin, Bellamy leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

"I love you, princess", he whispered, just for her. 

Clarke smiled widely, kissed him quickly, and then said: "I love you too, you dork." 

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff overload bc uwu <3


End file.
